


Collusion

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless they come up with something fast, Sanada is gonna <em>kill</em> them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collusion

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/profile)[**readerofasaph**](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/)'s [drabble game](http://readerofasaph.dreamwidth.org/51580.html), to the prompt "We must all hang together or most assuredly we shall hang separately." 145 words.

**Collusion**

"Oh, shit," Akaya breathed; the brat sounded terrified. "Oh shit oh shit oh _shit_."

"We get the point already," Marui snapped, tense. "If you don't have anything to contribute, then for fuck's sake, shut up."

"We're gonna _die_," the brat said. "Sanada-san is gonna _kill us_."

Masaharu eyed the rather pathetic remains of their fukubuchou's hat; he had to say, Akaya was probably right. "Then we'd better think fast, hadn't we?"

Hiroshi cleared his throat. "If I might make a suggestion...?" he murmured. As one, they turned to look at him. "I might have an idea."

"We're all ears," Masaharu said.

"Now," Hiroshi said, pushing up his glasses, "you know that buchou has never liked that hat..."

Masaharu began to grin as Hiroshi outlined his plan; they could call Marui whatever they wanted, but it was clear that his partner was the _real_ team genius.

**\- end -**

Comments are welcome!


End file.
